Filtration devices for removing contaminants from air or other gases are generally known. Common applications for air filtration include automotive applications and commercial air filtration.
Various types of filters are commercially available. For example, HEPA filters are commonly used to purify air by forcing air through the filter with particles physically captured by the filter. HEPA filters are required to remove at least 99.97% of contaminants of 0.3 micrometers or larger. Other types of commercial filters are also available, such as cloth filters, stainless steel membrane filters, fiberglass filters, and polyester filters.